Stop and Stare
by Omegle's Otaku
Summary: Eren and Levi clearly love eachother, so why can't they be together? An Omegle Roleplay


**So the song is: One Republic: Stop and stare**

**I don't edit these**

You: H-Heichou?

You: Is that you?

You: Why wont you notice me senpai?!

Stranger: Oi

Stranger: And who would this be?

You: Eren Yeager

Stranger: Oh it's you, brat.

You: Don't call me that, Heichou!

Stranger: Keep your voice down Eren. *Looks at Eren*

You: W-We...shouldn't have to hide it, Heichou..

Stranger: *Looks at the boy with a confused look* Oi, what you going on about?

You: o/o b-but heichou...you promised you wouldn't play dumb anymore..

You: we should...just be honest!

Stranger: *Levi widens his eyes a bit* Eren, *He sighs and closes his eyes* I don't know what you're talking about. Please explain.

You: Heichou...I..I LOVE YOU!

Stranger: Levi shows no emotion on the outside but on the inside he's happy. *Levi looks at Eren* "Eren, I -" Levi stops himself. "I love you too but this isn't right." *Levi sighs*

You: *Eren looks down, with tears threatening to pour over. Hands clenched and trembling* "Who says it's wrong!? Heichou..it's not fair! It's not fair that the world is what's keeping us apart!"

Stranger: *Levi walks up to Eren and looks up at him* "Oi, keep it down." Levi looks at Eren, hurt by seeing the expression on Eren's face but yet shows no emotion. Suddenly without thought Levi wraps his arms around Eren, resting his head on Eren's chest, he closes his eyes.

You: *Eren lets go as the warm tears trickle down his cheeks, gently embracing Levi* "I-If you can't...be with me in that way...Just don't ever leave my side...and if you can't do that...I-I don't know what i'll do with myself.."

Stranger**:** Levi tightens his grip on Eren. He softly speaks, "I will be here for you, my little brat. I'll always be here." Pain fills Levi's heart as he listens to Eren's voice. He does love him but they cant be together. No matter how much he wants to be more than what they are. "Eren..." *Levi opens his eyes and lets go of Eren and steps back*

You**:** *Eren tightens his eyelids, trying to control himself, as he whispers* "Heh..I hate it when you call me that..." *Eren watches as Levi steps back. He gives him a fake smile and nods as he begins to walk away himself.

Stranger**:** Levi raises his voice a bit, "Oi! Come back here Jaeger! I'm not done with you yet." He mumbles, "Don't go just yet." to himself.

You**:** *Eren turns back, eyes wide and glossy* This is what he needed...Just one more minute before letting go. *Eren runs up to Levi, but stops only a few feet away* *With Levi's expression, he wasn't sure if he should embrace him or just give him a meaningful stare*

Stranger**:** Levi looks at Eren, "Come closer Eren."

You**:** *Eren is practically choking on feels as he throws himself into levi, wrapping his arms around him once more.* "Please...just give me 30 seconds...thats all i ask..."

Stranger**:** Levi is surprised at first, should he have been expecting this? But that's not what he wanted at the moment. *Levi let's Eren hug him for a bit before placing both hands on Eren's arms to remove them. He slowly glides his hands down to Eren's hands and holds them." You're a pain in the ass you know that." *Levi looks up at Eren.* "Eren. I want you to kiss me." *Levi sighs* "Kiss me Eren."

You: *Eren pouts at first when Levi insults him, but widens his eyes in surprise at levi's words* "H-Heichou, I..." *Eren starts, feeling the hot tingling from a blush pick at his cheeks. Eren swallows hard and finds his gut, as he presses his lips against levi's. His stomach and heart swell from levi being so close*

Stranger: *Levi closes his eyes as Eren pressed his lips against his. He places a hand on Eren's cheek and gently caresses it.* Levi admits, he never thought he'd ever feel this way towards this brat. Though, he always had this weird attraction towards him ever since he first saw him. He really did love this pain in the ass boy.

You: *Eren badly wants to deepen the kiss, but pulls away as he places his hands on levi's chest. Staring, he tells himself to walk away from all of this, but he goes nowhere*

Stranger: *Levi continues to look up at the boy* "What are you think about Eren?" *Levi lets his arms fall gently against his sides as he looks up at the boy with no expression but yet a pink tint is laid on his cheeks but it's barely noticeable*

You: "D-Does this really have to be it, Heichou..?" *Eren knew the right thing was for him to let go, but it hurt so bad to even try. He was willing to throw it all to the side, for levi*

Stranger: "For now Jaeger." *Levi looks down out of hurt* Levi doesn't like showing his emotions much. Then again, he's human. Humans feel. "You're such a brat you know that? I -" *Levi sighs* He was getting quit angry with himself at this point. Why is it hard? To show emotion. "Levi looks up at the boy with no emotion, he speaks with no expression* "I love you, you stupid brat." *He blinks a couple of time not knowing what to say next*

You: *Eren sighs as he notices Levi's struggle. When your in a world like this, you learn to hide your feelings in order to do what needs to be done. Eren places his forehead against Levi's and smiles.* "You're only human...You don't always have to hide, you know. I'm only here to love you.."

Stranger has disconnected


End file.
